


Rebellion

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar/Reader fuckings and suckings; enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion

_It’s like a trigger, get me ready to shoot…_

 

"The  _hell_  were you thinking?!”, he snapped at you, the door slamming behind him.

You looked levelly at the angry captain, “Maybe I wasn’t, maybe I was acting on pure instinct because someone was in danger.”

"I wasn’t in any kind of danger, gelly, and you know it-"

"He was aiming for your ribs!"

He rolled his eyes, hanging his heavy cloak on a doorpeg. His steps were heavy as he strode past you, ignoring your frustration and anger and fear to sit in his old chair and lean back.

You glared at him, and he glared right back.

"If you’ve got something to say, say it.", he growled.

Tension was running high. He nearly died today; but then again so did you. You had caught the look of the troll as you came up from the galley, caught him aiming. Dualscar had been tangled in the rigging again, barking orders to patch a sail that had torn in last night’s gales.

You had barreled the sailor down when he raised a pistol.

They fought back, of course; you had a few dark-colored bruises, but your skin had toughened in the time you’d spent on this ship.

The both of you were tense and anxious… And you decided to break it the best way you could.

You took measured steps towards him, making him narrow feral eyes as you perched in his lap. You giggled playfully, draping your arms over his shoulders.

"Oh, I have something to say alright."

He arched an eyebrow.

“ _Would you still fuck me Daddy_?”

You yelped at the ferocity he used when he tugged hard on your braid, sealing your further sounds with a kiss. Your head spun and you clung tightly as the world veered to a stop for a minute and then the desk was under your backside.

Rrrrrip! went fabric and you broke the kiss with a pout.

"I liked those pants…"

"Y’don’t fuckin’ need ‘em.", he growled through sharkish teeth before dropping suckling kisses on your neck like raindrops in hell. His fingers ghosted over you through thin silk underthings before those too were gone courtesy of his claws and current lack of gentlemanly airs.

You whined in your throat, digging nails into his back even through his clothing. He pulled away to breath for a moment, and you tugged sharply at his shirt with a pout. He grinned wickedly, intent on teasing you.

You were having none of that. The wax knife was beside you and in your hand in a moment; normally used to slice small chunks of the thick sealing substance for official correspondence, you repurposed it.

"…I s’pose tha’ was payback for yer leggin’s."

You laughed at his relaxed expression, “I s’pose.”

"Don’t y’mock me now gelly.", he growled, leaning over you and placing chilly kisses over your bared chest and stomach; he always took special care to tease your navel before tracing the outline of your hips.

You whined in your throat, feeling him going lower and lower and your lungs demanding more and more air.  When you felt him kiss the inside of your left thigh, and heard the sound of his knee against the floor, you moaned.

“ _Daddy…_ ”

With a growl, he buried himself in you, taking you by surprise and making you cry out sharply. Your nerves felt like power-lines, far too full of electrifying sensation for you to manage to think. You couldn’t piece together words, much less sentences and your nails scraped over the desk surface as your body writhed and arched like a storm-front’s waves.

You thanked whatever science or witchcraft gave him that tongue as you felt two fingers slide deep into you, making you wail in desire. Seconds, minutes, years, you have no idea how long or short the waves of bliss were pounding at you until you gripped his hair and your thighs trembled.

You screamed for him; he always made sure you did. Your body hummed in sensation as he forced you to ride orgasm, before his hand and tongue left you and he was standing with his eyes alight and belt undone.

"On your belly then, little doll."

With a whimper, you obeyed. You adjusted yourself, knowing he got a tiny glimmer of enjoyment from your feet being on tiptoe from how high this piece of furniture was.

"Daddy, hurry.", you pleaded, wriggling and rubbing your thighs together, " ** _Please_** …”

"Dammit, I shoulda never let on that I like you sayin’ that.", he groaned.

You heard the click of claws on wood, and shivered. You spread your legs, body still quivering and desperate. You felt him, cool against your heat; you let your eyes roll and your head drop down as a long and needy sound trailed from you. You panted hoarsely, whimpering as he chuckled. He kept still, deep within you. You rolled your hips, tightening your body around him sharply and making him moan.

You bit your lip hard from that sound. His voice could end you, you knew it could. You felt fingers in your hair; a sharp tug and a low growl of, “Minx.”

"What of it?", was the cheeky response, groaning as slowly he moved. and oh, when he moved your nerves were suddenly on fire again and your nails dug at the desk and you begged him to go faster, to go harder.

He merely smiled that sharkish smile from behind you, and gave in to those little desperate sounds and pleads you were so eager to give to him. You were gasping and moaning like you were in heat, your legs shaking and unable to support you as you felt every single nerve ending burst like fireworks.

"Do-ON’T STOP!"

He grit his teeth, feeling every tremor that passed through you, heard the ascending pitch of your sounds as you fell off the edge of the most blissful abyss.

You felt him release your hair; felt your throat going raw from the desperate cries still breaking free from your lungs as he forced you past the edge of orgasm, to where vision blurred white-grey-black until you heard his voice again; that choked keening noise that was its own best reward when it was in the pitch and tone of your Captain.

You whined at the empty feeling of him leaving your body; twitched your legs when something damp and cold touched them.

Your head lolled when he bundled you into his arms, sitting in his chair again and letting you rest your head against his chest as you both simply breathed.

"…Thank ya, gelly.". he murmured.

"Mmmmn…", was your sated answer, and he laughed, kissing the top of your head.


End file.
